massivecraftfandomcom-20200214-history
The Grey Assasin
The Grey Assassin is the last remaining member of the Lich-Wraiths. Lich-Wraiths were very similar to vampires, holding the same vampiric aspects, such as flying and adversity to light. The Lich-Wraith civilisation was destroyed by the same race who built the Monument to the Unknown. How the Grey Assassin escape the destruction is unknown. The begining when i was born, ceardia was just a nation of warring tribes. Several large civilisations did exist. My race, the lich-wraiths, were warriors of the highest calibre. We lived in mighty cities. My profession was exhumation for the highest bidder. Assassination. It was through this profession that i became a member of the five. The Trio i recieved a letter asking me to head over to the area where Silveredge now stands. Back then it was just empty plains. There was a man waiting for me. He introduced himself as Morisant, a wizard. The letter had specified there would be a trio but the third member had not yet arrived. The mood grew tense. Suddenly the shadows around the plains grew longer and darker. These shadows took the shape of a hooded figure in jet black robes gripping a scythe. He removed his hood. All he had was a skull for a head. 'Welcome' said the figure, in a voice like lead slabs being dropped on granite. 'i need your help' it was death itself. 'as the three most powerful entities in Ceardia, we have been selected as guardians of a trio blades of immense power.' I was given the blade which became known as the lich-wraith sword of darkness. this sword had a core of pure shadow. No armor could deflect it. It is the only sword known that can permanently destroy a demon. Destruction Many years later, i awoke in a ruin. My people where dead, the civilisations i once knew destroyed and forgotten. Around this ruin a city had been built. Silveredge. All i had was my armour and my sword. All else had been destroyed. I stayed in the ruin until one day when i was found. I ran to the place where my old home had been. It was gone and in its place a city had been built by a group called Stormblade. Hiding After hiding in the faction for many years I returned to what i was best at; contract killing. One day war came to stormblade. That day i had just got back from a trip to silveredge and found the area around the faction strewn with corpses. Impaled in one of the bodys was a scythe. A scythe of immense power. Death's scythe. This scythe is said to be the sharpest object in existence. Capable of slicing air, shadows, even time. Most importantly, it is designed to sever souls from their mortal shells. I had two of the legendary blades. Farmingco With Stormblade now dead. I became nomadic travelling around factions, bounty hunting for money until one day i arrived at a faction then named Resistance. I immediatly fled into the catacombs beneath the faction as, while exposure to the blades had given me immortality, i had a severe adversity to sunlight. I was quickly discovered by the faction leader operationguard. He gave me a home in the faction. I also set up an inn, the hangmans noose. I used this as a cover for my search for the final blade. I happily resided in this faction for many years. It was during this time i met my future ally, watchdogeditor, the black rose's apprentice. One day whilst exploring the wilderness i found the entrance to a temple that looked like it was made in ancient Ceardian times. Within i found a skeleton gripping a sword. It was Morisant. I had all three swords. The third sword was called Vassilis, the sword of light and darkness; a sword that amplified the soul of the wielder. After many months of continued activity in Farmingco, Operationguard decided to dissolve the faction and sell it. Lustrum After i left Farmingco, i was invited by fellow assassin and ex-Stormblade, Watchdogeditor to join Lustrum. However, once i reached the Lustrum stronghold, there was already a war raging within the walls. With my help they managed to fight off the attackers. Though, once the fighting had subsided, i fainted. The combined power of all three swords was too much to handle. It was slowly killing me. So as a gift, i gave the black roses apprentice the sword of light and darkness, Vassilis. Due to his dual soul he wielded it well. Within lustrum i built a mighty tower that i inhabited until the factions leader, w1z4rd_Sn0w, went rogue and attacked Watchdog. when this had happened i was searching the temples of daendroc for an artefact. I had heard from a woman named Laura that there was a temple in daencroc unlike the others. From her description it sounded like a lich-wraith temple. I built myself an airship out of jungle wood, which i later called Uberwald, and sailed to an old, floating lich-wraith designed castle. Within this temple i found a map that had somehow survived the eons since it was made. A map showing the location of all Ceardian and Daendroc lich-wraith artefacts. I quickly boarded the Uberwald castle and sailed to find another artefact in Ceardia. It was in the middle of the sea. To my suprise i found my friend Watchdog had started a floating faction nearby. I docked my ship, joined the faction and set about finding the artifact. Imagine my surprise when it turned out the artefact was not a little trinket but an inactive floating island built by the lich-wraith magi! Watchdog had been drawn to the area by the residual magic. With the help of Watchdog i raised the island from the sea. Thus revealing a magicians tower ontop of the island, inside was a library full of books about spells, artefacts and their locations! I now have another search on my hands! I shall update you with my findings! For more information visit my artefacts blog -the grey assasin, 0_Derpy_Hooves_0 Category:Members